Twisted Luck
by fatesmask
Summary: Femharry Didyme lost everyting because of the war. She didn't have anyone anymore, so why shouldn't she go back for her future. And if that meant that she could find her soulmate and make dumbledore/voldemort lives hell while at it. Well why the hell not.-HIATUS-
1. prologue

**prologue:**

The world was burning women, men and children are crying over the remains of their loved ones and it was all Dumbledore's fault. The fool, the manipulative old fool would probably say that it was all for the greater good. Whose greater good, probably his and his alone.

We may have won the war but we sure as hell lost everything else.

My name is Lady Didyme Susanna Potter-Black-Crowe and i am the heiress of the Nobel and Ancient houses of Potter, Black and Crowe.

I was born to Lord James Alexander Potter and Lady Lillith Marie Potter nee Evans on july 31 1980. My parents where murdered when i was fifteen months old by one of the most evil dark lord's in existence.

I don't agree with that it is obvious to me that Dumbledore hides his power and manipulations behind the facade of a senile and barny old headmaster. In my book that makes him the dangerous one. With Voldemort you at least know what you are getting into.

Lord Sirius Orion Black was made my "dogfather". He died protecting me. Even after twelve years of innocence in Azkaban he gave his life to protect me. Broken but still oh so loyal Sirius died protecting me when i was just fifteen years old. Because of my foolishness his own cousin managed to kill him. The bitch really lost it when she found out that a filthy half blood the bane of her masters existence got the title of Lady Black. Well i suppose i managed to become the bane of her existence too. I of course didn't hesitate disowning her.

Dumblefuck didn't agree with me but who cares. Well the order of the fried chickens apparently did, too bad i never was and never will become a faithful lapdog for the old coot.

The war took us eight years eight bloody years all because the fucking bastard likes to keep his secrets close to the chest. All for the Greater Good of course.

The ministry was infiltrated within a year please like that surprised me. What did surprise me was that it took them so long with all the corruption and morons working there. One word FUDGE. How the hell he managed to keep his position i will never know. No wait i take that back Malfoy's money happily took care of that.

When i turned seventeen i took a heritage test. Honestly i didn't expect anything out of it, of course i should have known that nothing is ever normal with me.

My mother was apparently the first Crowe in four hundred years that was magical again. Who would have taught. Oh who am i kidding stuff like this always happens to me. And if that wasn't enough oh no the Ancient and Noble house of Crowe is a branch of the Ravenclaw line that inherited everything when the line died out in the male line.

Thank Merlin no one knows about that since everyone taught that one Prudence Saywer was a muggleborn. My ancestors really where brilliant. If only they where smart enough to not keep marrying there cousins then they wouldn't have gone squib. But still thank Merlin that Dumblefuck or that bint Granger don't know about my Crowe inheritance Merlin knows those two would have been able to dig up something hell anything as long as they could use it against me.

You are probably wondering why they would do that especially when we are on the same side. Well for one the lapdog number one named Hermione Granger has hated my guts since the moment it was obvious that i was smarter then her. I would pity her if only she wasn't such a bitch that keeps getting in my way. She even thinks that she has the right to tell me what to do, only because Dumblefuck told her that i would be a Gryffindor, shy, friendless and her friend. Too bad that i am a Ravenclaw have friends and am a natural legilimens/occulumens take that you old coot.

And then we have got Dumbledore i have ruined so many plans of his i don't even know where to start.

I was born a girl for one if i had been a boy i can only shudder and think about what my dear horse faced auntie would have done with me when she found me on her doorstep. Her magic fobia could at least tolerate me since i am a girl and she always wanted one. Dumblefuck obviously wanted me abused and friendless hell it wouldn't even surprise me if he would have wanted me getting raped in that household. Too bad for the old fucker my virtue is still safe .I didn't exactly had the most ideal childhood but it was decent, except for all the comment's about my parents. I was never loved because of my friekiness but they tolerated me.

But lets go back to the last eight years that includes, horcruxes hunting, wiping out a couple of purebloodlines by killing the death eathers instead of giving them second chances.

Dumbledore was really pissed of about that, i single handily wiped out the Lestrange line, the Malfoy line, the Crabbe line, the Goyle line, the Burke line, the Selwyn line, the Parkinson line. I even killed a couple of Weasley death eaters. Shit i did one good job if i do say so myself. Add in to the fact that i become a hit witch for the ICW and got permission to take in the death eaters dead or alive. That i got the horcrux in my head out when i was in Egypt for what cursebreak training. Things just didn't go his way.

Now the war is finally over. But i lost everything my parents, my godfather, Luna, Neville, the twins, the Greengrass sisters.

Hell i even miss Zabini's flirting.

Everyone who meant something to me is dead. They don't deserve this especially since Dumbledore is still alive, even that bitch Granger survived. So that is why i am going te change everything. But first i have to find out who my soul mate is. Can you just imagine if i went back to the past and found out that my soul mate was a toddler or worse a married man.

With my twisted luck anything can happen.


	2. Chapter one

_**Chapter one**_

**September 1 1937**

"Didyme wake up," Yelled a woman's voice.

She rolled over so she could bury her head under her blanket. Her messy blood red curls peeked under the blanked. Didyme happily ignored the woman's insisted yelling until her blanked was pulled away from her.

She looked groggily up at the blond's annoyed face. "Did you happen to forget what day it is today?" said the woman with a scowl on her face. She didn't recognise her for a moment. "Wh.. what," she yawned her emerald green eyes suddenly where wide with comprehension.

"Oh i am sorry aunt Amy." Didyme looked sheepishly to the woman who she had memory charmed in believing that she was her half sisters child. While in reality she was her great grandniece. Hmm is that even a word.

"You know how i am in the mornings."

Amy Conwel was an beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes. With a small build that showed off her figure. The only thing that they had in common where there curls. One waist long golden locks and the other of blood red shoulder length hair.

"Yes i know but you would think you would learn. Are you a glutton for punishment or something."

"Fine fine auntie i need to change."

"You better young lady if i find you back in that bed of yours again like last time..."

"Yes i know." Didyme interrupted her. "But i really need to shower. How much time do i have anyway auntie." she said while grabbing the clothes she needed to change into.

"A half hour and it is almost ten and we still have to get there." Amy Conwel said in an annoyed voice.

"What!" Didyme screeched. "I still have to shower and eat breakfast AND pack my trunk."

Didyme hurriedly rang in her blue top and boy shorts to the bathroom.

Laughing Amy said to herself. "I shouldn't have nee.. maybe next time she will wake up in time, but then again with the way she is going she would probably be late on her one wedding day."

She walked out of the room to make some breakfast for the silly little girl. It was not like she would have really let her sleep in that late. She should have known by now that she liked bending the truth.

* * *

><p>Didyme was dragging her trunk towards the car. Her cat Charon on her heels swaggering like he owned the place.<p>

It was completely ridiculous of how much one bloody cat could make her mood sour.

Amy ignored the cat for a moment and looked at Didyme. At first she didn't know what to think of the fact that she had a half sister who dumped her kid on her. She didn't know how lonely she actually had been before Didyme came in her life. Who of all things turned out to be a witch.

But now she doesn't know what she is going to do for the months that Didyme would be at Hogwarts.

"You lied to me." Didyme huffed

"Yes i did and aren't you happy now we have got one hour to get to the train station." Amy said with a smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

Didyme opened the backseat and threw her trunk in. She signed resigned. "I know that you are right, but with living with me for months you of all people should know how much i value my sleep."

"Oh lighten up Didyme. At least you got to eat breakfast, with your appetite that has to count for something."

Didyme looked at her feet a bit embarrassed. Her emerald green eyes where begging her aunt to drop the subject. "Can we just go now."

Amy walked in her business suit to the other side of the car. Didyme quickly picked up Charon and followed her in the pink car. Pink of all colors, maybe i should have picked someone else she thought but then again it is not as if she really could. She put on her seat belt and relaxed for the ride to London.

"So are you excited." said Amy. "You don't look like you just found out that you were a witch and that you are going to a boarding school to learn witchcraft and wizardly was it." Amy said with a frown on her face.

Didyme looked at her aunt when she drove them out of the street

"I still think it is ridiculous that the don't have math, English, music, law or.."

Didyme toned her aunt out. Thank Merlin the Granger bint was at least good for something.

"Do write me at least once a week. I don't feel comfortable with you going to some school i have no way of contacting."

Didyme looked up from petting the part kniezle cat Charon. "Of course auntie, but i don't know if i can keep it up. You know i can be a bit scatterbrained when i am busy with something, so please don't panic when you don't here a few a days from me."

Amy laughed when she heard that. "Really a bit scatterbrained is that what they call it these day's Didyme." She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she heard Didyme snort.

For such a cute girl she sure sometimes didn't act like it.

"Oh alright i get completely absorbed in my readings."

We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride since Amy was too busy driving and she didn't like to talk while riding on the highway.

Fifteen minutes later they drove London in. And before she knew it she was standing between platform nine and ten.

"Are you sure this is the place Didyme."

"Yes what way is better than hiding in plain sight. Let's go we have too walk between that wall she pointed to the wall right where a girl had just disappeared in."

"Oh!" she said not believing her eyes for a second. Didyme grabbed the cart with her trunk and cat on it. They walked fast through the wall and for a moment she thought they walked right in it, but what she now saw really amazed her. The platform was full with parent's and children. You could also see a clear difference between people who grew up in this world and those that looked clearly uncomfortable.

Together they walked towards the front of the train. Amy put down the cart.

"Now i wan't you to study hard but also have a great time and please for me just try to talk with a couple of people they might even surprise you."

"No don't interrupt me." she said when she saw that Didyme already had opened her mouth to protest.

"I know that you prefer books and researching god knows what over human company but you will be in this school for seven years. And lets be honest here human's can get jealous over such petty things. Especially the girls will want to put you down."

"You are beautiful for one." she said ticking off one of her fingers. "Scary smart that is two, have a great sense of humor when you decide too interact with human society." Amy said sarcastically.

Didyme rolled her eyes when she heard that one.

"And last but not least you have such a beautiful angelic voice when you sing. It is guaranteed that people will envy you so don't go on making unnecessary enemy's."

Thank Merlin she wasn't like other redheads that couldn't stop blushing Didyme thought. "I don't ever make unnecessary enemy's auntie." She said haughtily to hide how uncomfortable this conversation was making her. No one has ever talked to her like this. Like they were concerned about her. It made her feel guilty that she had memory charmed her.

"What do you call it then when you told the neighbors that they should stop having sex. Since from with you could hear they sucked at it and practise apparently didn't make perfect in their case."

"You single handily made them move."

"The old honest truth." Didyme said disgusted. "It isn't like they didn't deserve it they were going at it like rabbits and they didn't even have the decently to keep it in the house."

They looked at each other and promptly burst out laughing. A couple of people were giving them strange looks but they easily ignored them. Both were used to people looking at them in Amy's case it was lust from the men and envy and hatred from the women. Didyme wasn't even bothered by the looks anymore in the past or is it the future she made good use of her fame. What she never really realised is that they didn't only looked up to her because of her fame but also because of her beauty, power and generosity.

"Give your favored aunt a hug." Amy said with a thick voice. Suddenly she felt like crying too.

"It is going to be alright aunt Amy. I will write you once a week and i will even try to make a couple of friends, and i will keep my sarcastic comments just between the two of us. That way i won't make anyone angry." Didyme couldn't stop blabbering. She stepped back and took her trunk with her aunt's help off the cart. Charon was already standing next to her. "I will see you for christmasbreak auntie do try to find a boyfriend." she said haughtily before she ran in the train.

"Didyme Susanna Conwel." She heard behind her, but it was already too late she was on board and walking towards the back of the compartments with her trunk and faithful cat in tow.

People where already starting the fill in but she managed to find a compartment with a first year that looked like a muggleborn girl. Didyme opened the compartment and asked the girl if she could join her.

"Of course." the brown haired girl said excited. "Are you also a first year?" "My name is Elizabeth Hiller by the way." the girl offered her hand to Didyme who looked appalled for a moment before she schooled her face.

"Yes i am. My name is Didyme Conwel." She said ignoring the girl's hand. "So when did you find out about magic?" Didyme asked curious. She had always wondered if the way her one hogwarts letter had been handled in the future was normal or one of Dumblefuck's scheme's. Before her question could be answered a boy's voice interrupted them full of confidence.

"Hello, my name is Azreal Rosier. Is it alright if me and my cousin join you ladies the rest of the ride to hogwarts." The boy had an confident attitude alright, but who was she to judge.

He was from the looks of it also a first year. With his dark hair and ice blue eyes he would become a hart breaker when he got through puberty.

Didyme looked in his blue eyes for a moment before she suddenly gave him a beautiful smile.

"Of course you and your cousin can join us. My name is Didyme Conwel and this is Elizabeth Hiller." she said welcoming.

"It is nice to meet you but i will have to get my cousin before he got us in trouble." he said a bit dazed.

Azreal Rosier quickly got out of the compartment and shut the door behind him. "Elizabeth i don't want to offend you but i have to tell you some things before Rosier gets back."

"First things first you are a muggleborn aren't you." Elizabeth nodded her head confused. "Please don't take this the wrong way but i think it is best if you don't say much while the boy's are in this compartment it is actually best if you do the same in hogwarts."

"And whatever you do don't ever again offer your hand to someone unless they offered there's first." "I know you are confused but honestly i am trying to help you. You didn't know it but by offering your hand to me you deeply insulted me it meant that you saw your self above me. And hogwarts has many children of Lord's and Lady's rooming the halls."

"Can you just imagine if you insulted them in some way."

"I didn't know." Elizabeth said who looked like she could burst in tears in any moment. Her brown doe like eyes were shining from suppressed tears.

"I know honey that is why i didn't make a big deal out off it. But Azreal Rosier is a member of the Ancient and Noble house of Rosier if you insult him well i don't know how he will have handled it. At least he is not a Heir."

Elizabeth looked confused at her. "How do you know that he isn't the Heir."

"He for one wasn't wearing the Heir ring, but a family ring." "Yes there is a difference." Didyme interrupted. I will tell you about those little details later when we have more time."

"The truth is that a lot of purebloods think that muggleborns don't deserve to attend hogwarts or even learn about it in the first place."

"I will help you in the mean time and give you some reading material tomorrow so you can get by at least. It is a good thing that today is a Friday. That way i have two days to tell you the most important things and we can even explore the castle together." She went on explaining the social hierarchy and a couple off important differences between the wizarding and the muggle world.

"Why didn't anyone tell me these things." Elizabeth said she was getting angry. She had been unknowingly making a fool out of herself. No wonder people kept sneering at her. That Dumbledore guy made things sound completely different.

Didyme's eyes widened a bit when she heard the voice of Azreal Rosier talking with who she could only assume was his cousin. She quickly got Elizabeth's attention and pointed to the door. She immediately sat down opposite of her. It took the boy's a couple of minutes before they opened the door. They apparently had changed in there hogwarts robes. No wonder it took them so long. The boy next to Azreal Rosier looked a lot like him but instead of dark hair he had golden blond hair. That is until he opened his mouth.

"Do you believe in first love or should i walk by again.?"

Didyme was dumbfounded for a second. But she just couldn't help it after everything she just told Elizabeth and here came a pureblood boy walking in using a pick-up line. She was laughing and laughing. It felt so good she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that much. And that gobsmacked look on Elizabeth's face didn't help matters. And then Elizabeth started laughing too and was followed by Rosier and the other boy.

It took them some time to calm down.

"So where did that come from." Rosier asked Didyme with a blush. Elizabeth looked on curiously.

But before she could answer the blond boy interrupted. "Isn't it obvious it means that my fair lady here believes in first love." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. If she really would have been eleven she would have been blushing by the attention the boy was giving her.

"Of course i believe in first love." she told the boy while gazing at him lovingly. It took a few seconds before everyone could comprehend what she just said.

"He has got black hair and is the most gorgeous boy i have ever seen."

Rosier started laughing at his cousin while the boy had his jaw open. Even Elizabeth started giggling.

"Since your cousin doesn't seem able to answer my question i have to ask you what his name is." Didyme gestured to the blond.

"Heir Alrick Selwyn." said the blond boy that also heard the question. It would be an honor for us to join the two of you lovely ladies on our first trip to hogwarts." He took hold of Elizabeth's hand and kissed the back of her hand in the old ways. Something that made Elizabeth's entire head blush. Didyme only let him kiss her hand because of common courtesy."with whom do i have the pleasure to share our first train ride with?"

"Thank you Heir Selwyn..."

"Alrick"

"What." Didyme said.

"You can call me Alrick. Heir Selwyn is such a mouthful to use the entire time."

"And i have a feeling that we are going to be close friends, the same goes for you my fair lady he said flirtatious to Elizabeth. If she hadn't been looking she wouldn't have seen the shocked look in Rosier's face before he masked it well afterwards.

Didyme looked at Alrick's face for a moment. It would seem that he was serious about this.

She smiled at him for that. She herself wasn't exactly a fan of etiquette. And apparently she found someone that shared her disdain for it. But she was curious about the shocked look that Rosier got when Alrick told them that they where going to become close friends. It would seem that sentence had a completely different meaning to him.

"Didyme Conwel and this is Elizabeth Hiller." Didyme said standing up.

"Anyway i think it is time for us to change in our uniform, so if you will excuse us" She grabbed her robes from her trunk. Elizabeth stood up and tried to get her trunk down. Alrick who saw that she was having difficulty with this quickly went to help her. "Here let me help you." he said startling Elizabeth who again blushed deep red.

Didyme only got her robes out of her trunk, she figured she could just as easily put them over her clothes. It wasn't like anyone was going to know. She shrunk the trunk with a verbell spell and put it on her necklace. Rosier was looking strangely at her but didn't say anything. Wow people really where different in the past. Much more polite. I think i may like it here.

"The two off us will wait outside of the compartment." Rosier said avoiding her gaze. How cute it seems that someone was starting to get a crush on her. He dragged his cousin outside and closed the door.

The rest of the train ride was quite ordinary, no Weasley's stalking her but even better no Granger trying to get in her compartment to nag her head off. Alrick seems to have taken a liking to Elizabeth, and was trying to chat her up. Honestly the boy was eleven. He should act his age.

But she couldn't deny that it was kind off refreshing. From the way he acts he is a lot like the Weasley twins but more off a flirt than anything else. While Rosier and me were just reading most of the train ride. It was then that she realised what she exactly had done. She had a chance now to make a better world. To show the world what kind of person Dumbledore really was before he got the reputation of some kind of Merlin reincarnated. Too bad that she can't do the same to Riddle.

* * *

><p>Please review and if you have got any ideas for the story than i would like to here your opinion. I already have the basic outline in my head but it is the year by year writhing that i am planning on doing that i have trouble with.<p> 


End file.
